hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Hyper Pacific Typhoon Season (The Chosen Wizard
We all died that year. Storms Tropical Storm Sonamu(Auring) Became Tropical Depression Auring by the PAGASA on January 6. It was then upgraded to Sonamu on January 7. It finally dissipated in Visayas, Philippines on January 10. Sonamu killed 4 people due to flash floods for 2 days. Typhoon Shanshan(Bising) Stayed in da pacific. Hyper Typhoon Yagi(Crising) This one went everywhere. It formed in west pacific and traveled around the world in 80 months. Typhoon Leepi(Dante) Typhoon Bebinca(Emong) Typhoon Rumbia(Fabian) Typhoon Soulik(Gorio) Severe Tropical Storm Cimaron(Huaning) Typhoon Jebi Tropical Storm Mangkhut Typhoon Utor(Isang) Tropical Storm Usagi formed on March 23 under an upper level high. On March 27, it reached near the equator and became a strong typhoon. It hit the Philippines on April 1 and 2 with 925 people dead as a Category 4 typhoon. In the Philippines, damages topped up to P32.5 billion ($728 million). It dissipated on April 5, due to cool waters. Hyper Typhoon Trami(Labuyo) Due to strong El Nino from January, a rapid intensifying low pressure formed over warm waters over late March 28. It was upgraded to a tropical depression and a tropical storm on March 29. On April 1, it became a typhoon as a Category 2. It entered the PAR, naming it Labuyo and became a Category 5 hyper typhoon on April 8. It finally dissipated on April 17. During its lifecycle, it killed 24 people and gave the letter L instead of J in the PAGASA, because of Jolina forming in the PAR during March 31. Typhoon Kong-rey(Jolina) Tropical Depression 13W formed on March 30 and was named Kiko by the PAGASA on March 31. It became Typhoon Kong-rey on April 1. On April 4, Kong-rey reached peaked intensity as a Category 3 typhoon. It weakened to a depression on April 9, killing 15 in China. Typhoon Yutu(Kiko) Formed in the Pacific Ocean on March 30, from the outflow of Super Typhoon Trami. It was then designated as 14W and Rapid deepening occurred to a Category 4 on April 5. It dissipated in Mindanao, Philippines on April 14 with 1 dead reported. Tropical Storm Toraji(Maring) A disturbance formed due to Typhoon Yutu and Typhoon Trami close together. It became tropical storm Toraji and Maring on April 8 and dissipated on April 10. Its track is the same with Mangkhut in the last several weeks. Typhoon Man-yi 15W formed from the large extratropical storm Trami on April 22 and became Man-yi on April 23. It became a minimal typhoon on April 26 and became extratropical on April 28. Tropical Storm Usagi Tropical Depression 16W formed on April 30 and became Usagi on May 1. It crossed the basin on May 2. Usagi is a storm that crossed the basin and in to the Central Pacific since 2005. Typhoon Pabuk Pabuk formed on May 15 northeast of Taiwan. It spawned several tornadoes on Taiwan on May 19. During its lifecycle, it killed 26 people and damages topped up to $1,200. Tropical Depression 19W(Nando) A very small broad circulation formed on May 16 south of Palau. It intensified to 19W on May 20 and entered the PAR on May 21 naming it Nando. It affected land, but no casualties and damages reported. It dissipated to an over land low on May 22. Hyper Typhoon Wutip Was absorbed by Extratropical storm Sepat on June 1. Typhoon Sepat(Odette) Typhoon Fitow Typhoon Danas Typhoon Nari(Paolo) Typhoon Wipha(Quedan) The extratropical transition of Humberto in the Atlantic Ocean entered the went pacific basin on June 11. It dissipated like a reverse storm on June 21 and reached peak intensity as a Category 3. It made $255 million in damage and killed 156 people in China. Tropical Storm Francisco Typhoon Lekima(Ramil) Another system formed in the Pacific and it became Typhoon Lekima on June 19. Rapid deepening occurred and became a Category 4. During its lifecycle, it killed 61 people in Japan, due to heavy snow fall. Typhoon Krosa Krosa formed from a disturbance on June 9. It hit China on June 15 as an extratropical cyclone. On June 18, it was upgraded to a tropical storm, naming it Krosa. It dissipated on June 25 as a bomb cyclone. 2 dead were reported and the damages were unknown. Hyper Typhoon Haiyan(Santi) Hyper Typhoon Podul(Tino) A rapid forming disturbance became Tropical Depression Tino by the PAGASA on June 22. It became an extratropical typhoon on June 26, interacting with Hyper Typhoon Haiyan. On June 27, it became a Category 3 typhoon and weakened on June 29. It dissipated near Siberia on July 4. In post-analysis, the JMA ant the JTWC upgraded it to a Category 5 typhoon on July 27, 2020.